This disclosure is generally directed to layered imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to multilayered drum, or flexible, belt imaging members, or devices comprised of a supporting medium like a substrate, a photogenerating layer, and a charge transport layer, including at least one or a plurality of charge transport layers, and wherein at least one is, for example, from 1 to about 7, from 1 to about 3, and one; and more specifically, a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, and wherein the photogenerating layer includes a component that results in photoconductors with a number of advantages, such as acceptable charge deficient spots (CDS). More specifically, there is disclosed herein photoconductors that contain an additive or dopant in the photogenerating layer, thereby permitting, for example, excellent reduced charge deficient spot (CDS) characteristics, and improved cyclic stability properties. Although not desiring to be limited by theory, it is believed that the triazines, the light stabilizers or the boron containing compounds possess electron conduction capability which assists in moving negative charges from the photogenerating layer thereby reducing the CDS counts.
Also included within the scope of the present disclosure are methods of imaging and printing with the photoconductor devices illustrated herein. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant, such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additive, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697 and 4,338,390, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, subsequently transferring the toner image to a suitable image receiving substrate, and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the photoconductor is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished with a laser device or image bar. More specifically, the flexible photoconductor belts disclosed herein can be selected for the Xerox Corporation iGEN® machines that generate with some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital and/or color printing, are thus encompassed by the present disclosure. The imaging members are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 400 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members of this disclosure are useful in color xerographic applications, particularly high-speed color copying and printing processes.